


Call of a Friend

by Merfilly



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devon is setting up a mysterious run into NYC, to help an old friend who used to work for an intelligence agency</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jehanne1431](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehanne1431/gifts).



Devin looked uneasy as he called Bonnie and Michael in, knowing KITT was listening in. He tried to push his emotions away, though, to brief them both.

"Michael, you and KITT will be going into New York. Bonnie and I will provide support. You need to read this packet," Devin said. "Most importantly," he added, giving each one a dossier, "You must never mention this particular task. I am doing it as a favor, for an old friend once part of a certain intelligence service."

"Mum's the word then," Michael said, toning down his flippancy in light of Devin's mood.


End file.
